pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrival At The Master Class
Story Maria is inside the Pokemon Showcase hall. Jon and Kyle join her. Kyle: So you are ready then? Maria: Totally. Jon: We’ll see your performance in there. Jon and Kyle head towards the stands and Maria heads towards the dressing room. The shot goes to the stage, where Pierre is. Pierre: Welcome ladies and gentleman. Today, our performers will be fighting each other to get into the final and battle the Kalos Queen, Aria. The crowd scream. Pierre: All of our contestants have earned three Princes Keys, showing they have very good skill and all have the capability to get to the final. Therefore, we will be going straight to the performance rounds. A holographic screen of all the performers appear. Serena, from the Anime, is also there, with Bonnie, Ash and Clemont in the stands near to Jon and Kyle. Pierre: Three performers will be competing against each other in a free style performance. Firstly, they will have thirty seconds to perform singly and then freely compete with the other two performers on the same stage. Kyle: So, no poffin making. Jon: They are going straight to the chase. A few performers perform, and soon Serena has performed. Jon: Serena is a great performer. Kyle: Yeah, though Maria is on next. Surely enough, Maria, Jill and Laurette are on the stage. Maria has Braixen, Cyndaquil and Chandelure out. Jill has Delphox and Carnivine. Laurette has Smeargle and Floette out. Pierre: First up is Performer Jill. The light is on Jill. Jill: Delphox, use Mystical Fire and Carnivine, Sweet Scent! Carnivine uses Sweet Scent towards the crowd and Delphox uses Mystical Fire to set fire to the Sweet Scent and beautiful ashes fall over the crowd. The spot light now goes to Laurette. Pierre: Now, Performer Laurette! Laurette: Fairy Wind and Smeargle, Bubble Beam! Smeargle uses Bubble Beam and Floette uses Fairy Wind to knock the Bubble Beam into the crowd. The bubbles pop and release glitter. The spotlight is now on Maria. Pierre: Performer Maria. Maria: Braixen, Psychic! Braixen uses Psychic to lift up Cyndaquil. Maria: Cyndaquil, Ember and Chandelure, use Shadow Ball! Cyndaquil uses Ember and Chandelure uses Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball catches fire but nothing happens. On the spot thinking, Cyndaquil uses Flame Charge and Braixen moves Cyndaquil with Psychic into the Shadow Ball and the Shadow Ball shines brightly and then breaks apart into sparkles. Braixen places Cyndaquil on the floor. Everyone then continues to do the same routine. Pierre is on stage. Pierre: Now, use your glow casters to select the performer you thought was best. Jon and Kyle use pink as it’s the colour represented to Maria. All the lights from the glow casters head towards the stage and the scores are in. Pierre: And the Performer proceeding is. The spotlight goes over all three performers and then stops on Laurette. Pierre: Performer Laurette. Laurette is happy and overjoyed. In the dressing room, Cyndaquil, Braixen and Chandelure are looking at Maria, who has teary eyes. Maria: I got this far. And now I fall? Suddenly, Maria’s Mum Julie, enters and goes over to Maria. Julie: Hey there sweetheart. Maria sees her mum and instantly goes to hug her and begins to cry. Julie: You done your best. Maria (Crying): I lost in the first round! Julie: There was nothing you could have done differently. Cyndaquil (Sad): Quil. Maria (Sobbing): It’s my fault Cyndaquil, not yours. Julie: I’ll be here until you don’t need me. Maria continues to hug her mother. After a few minutes, Maria has stopped crying and releases her hug from Julie. Julie: You better now? Maria: Yeah. Mum? Julie: Yes? Maria: I want to come home with you. Braixen, Cyndaquil and Chandelure are shocked by Maria’s decision. Cyndaquil: Cynda. Chandelure: Lure, Chandelure. Braixen: Brai. Maria: I’m not giving up on my dream, but I need to go home for a while and collect my thoughts. Maria returns, Cyndaquil, Chandelure and Braixen. Then Maria and Julie walk to the main reception area where Jon and Kyle are. Kyle: Mum? Julie: Hi you two. Maria hugs Kyle then let’s go. Kyle: What was that for? Maria: I’m heading home. Jon: You’re, going home? Julie: She told me a few minute ago. Maria: I want to know where I stand and where I need to go to continue my journey as a Pokemon Performer. Kyle: I see. Maria: But I’ll be at the Pokemon League to see you compete Jon. Jon: Okay. Until then, I hope this helps you Maria. Maria and Julie wave goodbye and leave. Kyle: It’s going to be weird without Maria. Jon: Yeah. Kyle: But, let’s continue onto Snowbelle City. The screen freezes. Narrator: Maria’s time to compete in the Pokemon Showcase Master Class had arrived. However, her performance wasn’t good enough to get her past the first round, and now she is on her way home to think about what she needs to next, leaving Jon and Kyle alone to travel to Snowbelle City. What will happen to Maria? Will she still want to chase after her Performer dream? Stay tuned. Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Pierre Jill Laurette Pokemon Maria * Cyndaquil * Braixen * Chandelure Jill * Delphox * Carnivine Laurette * Smeargle * Floette